


run

by dutchydoescoke



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Season Six Didn't Happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: He moves to Paris.He pretends it’s for the culture, pretends it’s because he wants to see the museums and write and not because he hopes she’ll be the Linus in this scenario.





	run

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on [a ficathon](https://stainofmylove.dreamwidth.org/255640.html). IDK what this is or why I'm writing GG fic in 2018 but whatever. It happened.

He moves to Paris.

He pretends it’s for the culture, pretends it’s because he wants to see the museums and write and not because he hopes she’ll be the Linus in this scenario.

He waits, because he knows her, knows she’s drawn to Paris like a magnet, but she doesn’t come. Going by what he hears from Serena and Jenny, who follows the gossip even if she’s still in exile, she’s all over Europe these days, but never sets foot in Paris.

He doesn’t know why he’s disappointed. _He_ ended it. He ran, like the ground would ignite if he stopped, and still, he wants her to give chase. An inverse, he wants to say, of how they started, but it’s not. He didn’t chase. He held his tongue and almost didn’t let himself do anything until she was ready to run.

He’d hoped she’d be there when he was ready to run, but she never shows.

He grows a beard, because she’d hate it, and writes. Most of it’s garbage, too much _them_ in it, and he prints the manuscript just to throw it in the Seine the day he leaves Paris.

(He keeps the digital copy, but it’s the symbolism that counts.)

He goes to Rome and gets a text from Serena the next day about Blair being spotted in Paris.

She is avoiding him.

He edits the manuscript in Rome, red pen and paper copies that he types up later, sitting in sun-lit cafes and drinking enough espresso that his hands shake. The edited version of it is less _them_ and more fantasy, less exposé and more romance novel. He sends it to the publisher and doesn’t tell anyone about it, prefers to let it surprise them.

He’s moved to Berlin by the time it’s published but a box appears on his doorstep with a copy of it, covered in red pen and accusations of character assassination.

He should have known better, really, than to expect her to chase him, but he can’t go back. It’d feel too much like surrender and he knows by now that one never surrenders to Blair Waldorf and makes it out alive.


End file.
